


like ships passing in the night

by aserenitatum



Series: Unconnected AUs [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “Call me sometime.”“That’s not really how one night stands work,” Aubrey says with a teasing lilt to her tone, but when Stacie glances at her through the mirror, she sees Aubrey pocket the slip of paper she’d left on the small table.“You’re great in bed and there’s a shortage of gay girls in this town, so if you're ever feeling needy...”or, the one where they meet twice





	like ships passing in the night

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my grandma for kicking my ass 43 times in a row at Wordfeud. 
> 
> Also, this was based on like 3 different prompts I got on Tumblr, so enjoy!  
> (find me on tumblr [here](http://kate-harper.tumblr.com/))

She’s been eyeing the blonde by the bar all night. She’d come in with a couple of friends and while all of them had gone dancing with guys and come back, the blonde hadn’t and that piques Stacie’s interest. At some point she’s caught staring, when the blonde lazily rakes her gaze through the crowded bar and lingers on Stacie’s legs before trailing upwards with a smirk and she doesn’t even flinch when she finds Stacie staring right back at her.  

Stacie gets pulled into dancing by her own friends and she reluctantly has to look away from the blonde, but she doesn’t go without shooting the woman a quick wink and she smirks when the blonde’s smile widens. She’s back from dancing later, and when she looks around to try and find her blonde, she sees that the woman’s been cornered by a guy at the bar and Stacie’s first instinct is to frown.  

The guy shifts and Stacie sees the blonde look around the room in panic, presumably for one of her friends to come save her but none of them are anywhere near her so before Stacie can even decide she’s going to help, her legs are already moving and she’s striding forwards with purpose, makes eye contact with the blonde and smiles reassuringly and the woman looks relieved.  

“Hey babe!” Stacie calls out, sidles up to the woman and presses herself to her side. “Sorry I took so long, there was a line for the bathroom.”  

The woman shifts, turns to her with a wide smile and when Stacie looks down at her lips and unconsciously leans forward, the woman fully turns to her, wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer.  

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, and her voice is melodic and low and Stacie can’t stop looking at those lips. The woman boldly leans forwards, closes the gap and kisses her and Stacie’s never one to complain when she’s being kissed by a hot blonde so she slides a hand around the woman’s neck and tilts her head up to kiss her back deeply.  

The blonde pulls away enough to look sideways to confirm that the man has left and when she turns back to Stacie, her cheeks are flushed.  

“I’m Aubrey.”  

“Stacie.”  

“Nice to meet you,” Aubrey says, and then she’s kissing Stacie again.  

Stacie grins against her lips, sweeps her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth and when the blonde digs her nails into Stacie’s back, she doesn’t feel too hesitant about sliding her hand down to Aubrey’s ass and pulling her closer. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Aubrey mumbles breathlessly between kisses.  

“He just couldn’t take a hint, huh?” Stacie teases, moves her lips to Aubrey’s jaw, sucks at the skin there and a high-pitched whine comes from Aubrey so she does it again.  

Aubrey’s fingers flit along her thigh, right where Stacie’s short dress ends, and it’s like she’s teasing, contemplating which way to move her hand but then her nails dig into the skin as she pulls Stacie’s leg up and slides her own between and Stacie shudders at the contact, pulls away from reddening skin.  

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stacie asks in a low voice, looks at Aubrey and finds the woman smiling coyly.  

“Yes.”  

Stacie grabs her hand and leads her out of the bar, and they end up hailing a cab to Aubrey’s place. The cab driver smiles knowingly at them and it’s enough to keep Stacie from trying anything in the car so they sit in silence next to each other on the short ride. 

The front door is barely closed behind them when Stacie pins Aubrey to it, kisses her again and Aubrey’s moan is guttural, hand sliding into Stacie’s hair.  

“Nice place.”  

“Thanks,” Aubrey mumbles, pushes away from the door and leads Stacie to the living room with hands on her hips, their lips never parting.  

“So, what do you do, Aubrey?” Stacie asks, the back of her knees bumping into the couch and she goes down with a smirk.  

“Do you care?” Aubrey asks with a small smile, and Stacie reaches out to pull her closer.  

“Just trying to make small talk,” Stacie says, and it comes out a little breathless because Aubrey finally slides onto the couch, straddles Stacie’s legs as she leans in and Stacie’s hands fall to her thighs, pull her in roughly as their lips meet again.  

“That’s not really necessary,” she says against Stacie’s lips, and Stacie wants to tease her about it but then Aubrey has a hand in her hair and she’s yanking Stacie’s head back, demanding access to her mouth and a flash of heat goes through Stacie at the forcefulness of the action.  

Her hands are getting restless, so she slides them up Aubrey’s thighs, taking the woman’s dress with them and when Aubrey pulls away a little to breathe, Stacie pulls the fabric up over her head, takes advantage of Aubrey sitting up to lean in and latch her lips to the blonde’s neck, hands roaming and exploring newly exposed skin.  

“Are we going to do this here or upstairs?” Stacie asks against skin.  

“We’ll start here,” Aubrey says in a dangerously low voice and Stacie smiles when the hand at her neck tugs her closer, encourages her to leave a hickey on Aubrey’s neck.  

“Okay, good,” Stacie says, and it’s all the warning Aubrey gets before she suddenly finds herself lying down on the couch, Stacie hovering above her with a smirk at Aubrey’s undignified squeak.  

Aubrey reaches for her, roughly pulls Stacie’s body down onto hers as their lips meet again and after that, everything becomes a blur of sweaty skin and delicious friction.  

It’s hours later when Stacie’s back in her dress, having called a cab and she’s looking at herself in the mirror in the hallway as she tries to tame her wild hair before giving up, pulling it up into a ponytail. 

“Anyway,” she says, and Aubrey leans against the entryway to the hallway, arms crossed and watching her with a lazy smile. “Call me sometime.”  

“That’s not really how one night stands work,” Aubrey says with a teasing lilt to her tone, but when Stacie glances at her through the mirror, she sees Aubrey pocket the slip of paper she’d left on the small table, tries to mask the action by putting her hands in the pockets of her silk robe.  

“You’re great in bed and there’s a shortage of gay girls in this town, so,” Stacie says with a shrug. 

“We never made it to a bed,” Aubrey can’t help but taunt and then Stacie turns to face her, coy smile on her face as she lets her gaze rake down Aubrey’s bare legs.  

A honk outside makes her snap her eyes back up.  

“All the more reason to call me. See ya, Aubrey,” she says with a wink and Aubrey shakes her head, shoots Stacie a small smile as they both walk to the front door. 

“Bye, Stacie.” 

 

* * *

 

“You know, I didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon,” Stacie says when Aubrey opens the front door. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“I’ve had a terrible day,” Aubrey says as way of explanation, stepping aside to let Stacie in.  

“So you thought you’d booty call the girl with the amazing fingers?” Stacie teases, stops just inside and turning to Aubrey, finds the blonde smiling coyly, playing with the sash of her robe.  

“It couldn’t hurt to try.”  

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stacie asks, even as she steps closer and knocks away Aubrey’s hands to untie her robe and slide her hands against smooth skin.  

“I didn’t call you to talk.”  

“Good,” Stacie says and then Aubrey’s kissing her.  

 

* * *

 

“Knock knock,” Aubrey says cheerfully, stands in the doorway and the old woman looks up at the sound, smile breaking out over her face.  

“Aubrey!” Rose says happily. “Is it 2 o’clock already?”  

“No, I’m a little early today,” Aubrey says, steps into the room as the woman puts away her knitting supplies.  

“Is everything alright?”  

Aubrey waves away her concern. “Just a quiet day, so I left earlier.”  

“Is Marcus on his way?”  

“They’re letting me take you down today,” Aubrey says with an exaggerated wink.  

“A personal escort? Lucky me,” Rose teases and Aubrey laughs, leans down to give the woman a hug.  

She’s pushing the wheelchair down the hallway when Rose shifts slightly so she can look up at Aubrey.  

“So, Aubrey…” she begins and Aubrey has to suppress a preemptive smile, has become very familiar with that tone of voice. “We’ve been friends for a year now and I notice you don’t wear a ring.”  

“That’s a good observation,” Aubrey teases lightly and the woman shoots her an exasperated look. “I always take off my rings before I come in.”  

Aubrey pushes the wheelchair into the elevator and takes the opportunity to lean against the side wall as it takes them down, giving her a better angle to look at the woman.  

“So you _are_  married?” 

“That’s not what I said, Rose,” Aubrey says with a smile, can’t help but taunt the older woman.  

“Oh,” Rose says with a very interested tone. “Well, are you married?”  

“No.”  

“Engaged?”  

“No.”  

“Seeing anybody?”  

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Aubrey teases, but she’s smiling widely as she says it and Rose matches her smile.  

“I thought we were friends,” Rose replies and sticks out her tongue and Aubrey laughs loudly, pushes the wheelchair out of the elevator and towards the communal kitchen.  

“I’m not seeing anybody at the moment.”  

“Hmm,” Rose hums, and she doesn’t say anything else as Aubrey parks her in front of a lowered workspace.  

Aubrey starts unpacking supplies from the cupboards and setting up the workspaces as she glances at Rose who’s still deep in thought.  

“Are you seeing anybody?” Aubrey teases.  

“Oh yes,” Rose answers seriously and Aubrey does a double take, turns to Rose with an arched eyebrow. “Several men, in fact.”  

Aubrey looks vaguely impressed and amused. “Anybody I know?”  

“Oh, no,” Rose says with a wave of the hand. “I wouldn’t dare date within your cooking class.”  

“That’s all I ask,” Aubrey says, shoots the woman a grin. “I would hate to have to pick favourites.”  

“We both know you would pick me,” Rose says with a wink and Aubrey shakes her head with fond exasperation but doesn’t argue the words, moves away to go say hi to some of the other residents.  

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?”  

“Yeah, I just—ugh!” Stacie lets out a loud groan, drops onto the couch heavily. “I’m having a fucking day.”  

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Aubrey says, still standing by the side of the couch and Stacie shoots her a glare.  

“I’m not angry, I’m frustrated,” Stacie says.  

“I can help with that,” Aubrey says, slides onto Stacie’s lap and reaches out to uncross the brunette’s arms, placing Stacie’s hands on her thighs. Stacie’s hands slide up of their own accord and her angry face goes slack when her hands make it all the way up to Aubrey’s ribs without encountering any fabric.  

“Oh,” Stacie says and then wants to kick herself for sounding so affected and so  _uncool_.  

“I was taking a bath when you called,” Aubrey says, leaning in to kiss Stacie.  

“Is the water still—?” Stacie almost chokes on her breath with excitement when Aubrey nods. “Let’s go.”  

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t think about her conversation with Rose much, at least, not until she sees the elderly woman the next week and Rose says, “You know, Grace has a grandson your age…”  

Aubrey sighs, small smile on her face as she turns to Rose.  

“What’s that?”  

“Grace—” Rose gestures towards an elderly woman two tables over, “—she has a handsome young grandson your age. He’s a dentist.”  

“How do you know he’s handsome?” Aubrey asks as she’s sorting through oven tins, can’t help but engage with Rose’s intriguing tone.  

“He came by to visit her on Monday. Single, tall, very nice shoulders.” She leans in then, drops her voice to a scandalous whisper, “Cute butt.”  

Aubrey actually laughs then, shakes her head. “It must be nice for Grace to have a regular visitor.”  

“It is. He’s so attentive, visiting her regularly like that. I’m sure he’d make a fine, _attentive_ , husband,” Rose says with an exaggerated wink.  

“Well, I hope he finds the right girl,” Aubrey says, glances up to see Rose looking at her as if she’s dense.  

“You, Aubrey! It could be you!”  

“I’m going to have to pass,” Aubrey says. 

“Did I mention he’s a dentist?” Rose asks with a frown.  

“You did,” Aubrey says with a laugh. “And I’m not interested.”  

“So, that’s a no to dentists,” Rose says, and mimics checking something off an invisible list and Aubrey laughs, shakes her head in exasperation.  

 

* * *

 

“Happy belated birthday,” Stacie says when Aubrey opens the front door.  

Aubrey stares at her, mouth open with surprise as her eyes rake down Stacie’s body, take in the dark green lingerie.  

“Did you drive here like that?” Aubrey says, staring at the leather straps criss-crossing Stacie’s chest.  

Stacie grins and lifts her left hand, showing Aubrey the coat she must have been wearing.  

“Are you going to let me in or are your neighbours going to get a show?” Stacie flirts, shifts her weight onto her other leg and Aubrey follows the movement closely, biting her lip.  

“Hm?”  

“Aubrey, let me in,” Stacie says sharply, eyes twinkling and she has to snap her fingers in Aubrey’s field of vision to get her attention.  

“Oh!” She finally steps aside to let Stacie into the house, closes her eyes with a soft sigh to compose herself. It’s useless, because when she turns around to face Stacie heat rushes through her at the sultry smile on the brunette’s face.  

“There’s cupcakes in the kitchen if you want some,” Aubrey manages.  

“Later,” Stacie says, holds out her hand for Aubrey to take.  

“I just wanted to say it in case I forget,” Aubrey says and Stacie laughs at that, tugs Aubrey close when she slides her hand in Stacie’s.  

“One more thing,” Stacie says, leaning down and kissing Aubrey deeply.  

“What?” Aubrey asks, hands roaming over soft skin insistently.  

“Heels on or off?”  

Aubrey breaks away from her lips to look down at the stilettos Stacie’s wearing. “On.”  

“Good answer.”  

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Aubrey, Rose is on a mission, and Aubrey finds herself turning down dates with men in what becomes a care home-wide hunt to get Aubrey married to a young, eligible bachelor.  

There’s Alice’s grandson Mark, who runs marathons and works at the animal shelter down on 5th — they show her a picture and all she says is “not my type”.  

Peter’s grandson Peter (“Yes, he’s named after Peter”), who works in finance and loves long walks on the beach and making pottery — “that sounds suspiciously like the plot of Ghost. No thank you.”  

Stella’s grandson Edward, a nurse who helps out sometimes at the care home — turning him down had been particularly awkward because she’d had to do it while ten elderly residents had been staring at them with interest.  

Bill’s grandson Jared, who owns the coffee shop down by the waterfront and apparently “has a thing for blondes” — “It’s a little creepy that he’s only interested because I’m blonde,” Aubrey says and Rose agrees.  

Patrice’s son Cole, a male model and fitness instructor — “I own a bakery, Rose, how am I going to date somebody who doesn’t eat sugar?”  

Adelaide’s grandson Eric, who’s the head chef at a Michelin star restaurant downtown and loves dogs — “I work mornings and he works nights, I’d never see him.”  

Frederick’s grandson Joshua, an accountant who likes restoring old cars — actually, Rose had tossed that picture out without a comment and Aubrey isn’t one to complain.  

 

* * *

 

She’s leaning casually against the doorjamb when Aubrey opens the front door and her easy expression immediately falls when she sees Aubrey’s dark look.  

“What’s wrong?” Stacie asks, pushes into the house and closes the door behind her. She reaches for Aubrey, wraps an arm around her waist and starts unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt.  

“I was set up on a blind date,” Aubrey all but growls, leans in to kiss Stacie but the brunette halts her, pulls away slightly with a frown. 

“So why am I here?”  

“It was with a man,” Aubrey grumbles and Stacie can’t help but laugh. “Stacie!”  

“Sorry!” Stacie says, but she’s still giggling. “I’m sorry.”  

She pulls away again and Aubrey’s frown deepens, but then she reaches for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it off in one smooth move and Aubrey’s face softens, gaze falling to Stacie’s breasts with a soft whimper.  

“You’re such a boob girl,” Stacie teases, leans in to kiss Aubrey who melts against her. “Come on,” Stacie says, tugs Aubrey’s shirt open and pushing her away from the hallway.  

“That’s the kitchen,” Aubrey protests between kisses, reaching around to unclasp Stacie’s bra.  

“I know,” Stacie says, pulls away with a pointed look and Aubrey’s eyes darken.  

 

* * *

 

They’ve gone through 18 different supposedly perfect suitors for Aubrey when one week Rose doesn’t press the issue. Aubrey is watching Rose work the blender, frowning slightly when she notices how deep in thought the woman seems and worries that something is amiss.  

“Hey,” Aubrey says, making her way over to Rose. 

The woman looks up at her with a small smile and Aubrey tries to smile reassuringly.  

“Are you okay?”  

“I am just peachy, dear. Why do you ask?”  

“You don’t have any suitors for me today?” Aubrey teases with a soft smile and Rose’s smile falters enough for her to notice.  

“No, not today,” she says with a sigh and then Aubrey’s frowning.  

“Are you sure everything is okay?”  

“You know Aubrey, I’m not one of those closed-minded bigots,” Rose says quietly and it takes Aubrey by surprise.  

“I never thought you were,” Aubrey says earnestly, doesn’t like how sad Rose suddenly looks.  

Rose nods and goes back to her blender, and Aubrey recognises the brush off for what it is and she moves onto the next resident, frowning in confusion as she goes.  

“Are you upset with me for some reason?” Aubrey asks later, when most of the other residents have already been returned to their rooms. 

“Just a little disappointed,” Rose says, looking away, and Aubrey’s not sure if that’s better or worse (it’s worse, it’s _definitely_  worse).  

“What? Why?”  

“Not in you, in me. Blame it on an old lady’s delusions, I just thought we were friends,” Rose says and Aubrey’s heart breaks, eyes going wide with panic at the sad tone and she crouches down in front of the wheelchair to force Rose to look at her.  

“We are friends,” Aubrey says strongly.  

“All this time you’ve let me try to set you up with people’s grandkids when you could have gone out with one of mine,” Rose protests and Aubrey stills, frowns in confusion.  

“I don’t understand?”  

“Forget about it,” Rose says with a wave of her hand. “I’ll see you next week.”  

Marcus comes by to collect Rose and Aubrey is left there with a million questions ringing in her head. It’s not until she’s sitting in her car that Rose’s words finally click, when she remembers that Rose only has granddaughters and she finally makes the connection. She briefly considers letting the issue lie until next week but she quickly tosses that idea, already out of her car and making her way back inside the care home, says hi to the front desk as she signs in again with the excuse that she left a bag in Rose’s room and they smile and let her through.  

Rose doesn’t even acknowledge her when she knocks on the open door and steps inside the room, and Aubrey knows she’s hurt her friend.  

“I’m afraid that if it gets out, I’ll go out of business,” Aubrey says and Rose doesn’t respond but she stops knitting. “We don’t exactly live in progressive town so I don’t tell people, ever. I know that’s not fair to you but it’s why I haven’t told you. My own parents don’t know. I’m sorry that I gave you the impression that I didn’t tell you because I think we’re not friends or that you might not be accepting.”  

When Rose finally looks up, there’s tears in Aubrey’s eyes and the older woman’s expression eases. “I’m sorry you can’t be yourself, honey.”  

Rose smiles sadly, holds her arms open and Aubrey steps close and accepts the hug, crying into the woman’s shoulder.  

“It’s okay,” Rose says soothingly, runs her hand across Aubrey’s back.  

 

* * *

 

“You brought food?”  

“We always do this at your place so I thought I’d contribute in some way,” Stacie says with a grin, holding up the bag of take-out enticingly and Aubrey laughs, lets her in.  

“We don’t usually eat,” Aubrey says, closes the front door.  

“Don’t we?” Stacie murmurs, pushes Aubrey up against the door and kisses her hotly and Aubrey’s blush is immediate.  

“Sex then food?” Aubrey suggests, already unbuttoning Stacie’s jeans.  

“Lead the way,” Stacie says breathlessly when Aubrey gets her hand between her legs.  

Aubrey doesn’t answer her, but her idle hand reaches out to take the bag of food from Stacie and drop it to the floor next to them and Stacie realises what the plan is and she can’t stop herself from whimpering softly and crashing her lips against Aubrey's.  

 

* * *

 

“What have you been up to today?” Aubrey asks, leaning her hip against the workbench as she watches Rose knead dough.  

“I wanted to play Wordfued this morning but my granddaughter won’t play with me anymore,” Rose says.  

“Why is that?”  

“I beat her 43 times in a row,” Rose says, looks at Aubrey with a proud grin. “She’s gay.”  

Aubrey purses her lips, tilts her head. “That’s… an interesting segue.”  

“I’m old; I don't have any time to waste, and it was in case you were wondering,” Rose says, pokes at her dough.  

“I wasn’t, but alright,” Aubrey says with a laugh. She’s trying to remember which of Rose’s family members she’s met, can’t concretely recall if she’d gotten the vibe from any of her granddaughters. “Which one is she?”  

“The oldest one, Ana,” Rose says with grin as she watches Aubrey try to remember her.  

“I don’t think I’ve met her,” Aubrey says.  

Rose shakes her head. “She used to live in Boston.”  

“Where does she live now?” Aubrey asks, glances over at the other workbenches to see if her attention is needed elsewhere.  

“Here,” Rose says excitedly and Aubrey’s turned away so she takes the opportunity to roll her eyes at how obvious Rose is being before turning back to the older woman with an arched eyebrow.  

“That’s nice,” Aubrey drawls and Rose nods. “It must be nice having her close.”  

“It is,” Rose says, makes a smiley face in the dough and Aubrey shoots her a chiding look so she kneads the dough back into a round shape.  

“She visits me a few times a week,” Rose says pointedly. “I could ask her to stop by on a Tuesday afternoon.”  

“To take my cooking class with you?” Aubrey can’t help but tease.  

“To meet you, of course,” Rose says, and now she’s putting too much force into kneading the dough so Aubrey takes it from her.  

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I’m not really dating right now and I’m definitely not going to go out on a date with a woman,” Aubrey says softly, leaning in so only Rose can hear her.  

“It doesn’t have to be out in public,” Rose suggests. “You could make her dinner at your house.”  

“I don’t invite strangers to my house,” Aubrey counters.  

“That’s smart,” Rose says, can’t help her mothering instinct. “But she’s not a stranger, she’s my granddaughter. She’s not a serial killer or a murderer.”  

“How would you know?” Aubrey says teasingly.  

“We’re very close.”  

“This is such a strange conversation,” Aubrey comments. “You’re pimping out your granddaughter.”  

“She could use it, she needs to get laid.”  

“Oh my god,” Aubrey whispers to herself.  

“When was the last time you had sex, Aubrey?”  

“I’m definitely not having this conversation with you,” Aubrey says quickly, cheeks blushing bright red as she moves away from Rose to go see how George is doing with his dough. 

 

* * *

 

“God, you smell amazing,” Aubrey moans when Stacie leans in to kiss her.  

“Thank you, I was around flowers all day,” Stacie says with a grin, fingers sliding into Aubrey’s hair to keep her close.  

Aubrey reaches out behind Stacie and struggles to close the front door, so Stacie kicks it shut with her foot, pushing Aubrey further into the house.  

“Oh,” Stacie says, breaking away breathlessly. “I actually came over to talk to you about something.”  

The words make Aubrey stop, hands on Stacie’s hips stilling. “What’s up?”  

“We probably should have talked about this way before but I haven’t been sleeping with anybody else.”  

Aubrey tilts her head in light amusement. “I haven’t either.”  

“Yeah, okay,” Stacie says, leaning forward and capturing Aubrey’s lips in a kiss again.  

“That’s it?” Aubrey asks, pushing Stacie’s unbuttoned shirt down her arms.  

“Yeah.”  

“It’s not like there’s that many other girls to have sex with in town anyway,” Aubrey comments and then Stacie’s stopping, pulling away.  

“Who have you slept with?” Stacie asks and it comes out a little too accusingly and Aubrey looks affronted so Stacie rolls her eyes and quickly kisses her. “Just wondering if there’s overlap.”  

“Who have you slept with?” Aubrey asks when Stacie starts unzipping her dress.  

“Cynthia Rose, Chloe, Beca, Denise, and Jessica,” Stacie says, moans when Aubrey bites down on her pulse point then giggles.  

“Chloe, Ashley, Beca, and Emily,” Aubrey mumbles against skin.  

“Emily’s gay?!” Stacie exclaims, starts to pull away but Aubrey’s grip on her neck is strong as she pulls Stacie back in to meet her eyes and taps her nose. “Did you just fucking boop me?” 

“Yes,” Aubrey says. “I’m trying to have sex with you. Focus.”  

 

* * *

 

“Marcus told me you’ve been giddy all morning,” Aubrey says as Rose peels potatoes with a little too much energy.  

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Rose says, tries to keep her words level but failing terribly when she grins widely.  

“Excuse me if I don’t believe you,” Aubrey says with a smile and Rose rolls her eyes and goes back to peeling her potatoes.  

An hour later, the casseroles have been put in the oven and they’re decorating cookies when Rose accidentally gets sprinkles everywhere.  

“You’re distracted!” Aubrey chides gently, shakes her head as she cleans up the spilled sprinkles.  

“I’m excited for something!”  

“Are you going to tell me?”  

“You’ll see soon enough,” Rose says cryptically and it gives Aubrey pause but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it when George calls out to her.  

Aubrey is still talking to George when Stacie strolls in.  

“Hi grandma,” she says with a wide smile.  

“Hi sweetheart,” Rose says, accepts Stacie’s hug. “You’re on time!”  

Stacie rolls her eyes at the veiled insult. “Yeah, you were being super weird on the phone so here I am. Who are the calla lilies for?” Stacie asks, holds up the bouquet of flowers in her hand.  

“They’re for Aubrey,” Rose says, points to the woman who has her back to them.  

“Aubrey?” Stacie replies, the name taking her by surprise. She follows her grandmother’s finger, eyes falling on the blonde woman and her eyes automatically trail down her body, recognising her instantly. Her voice is full of surprise when she confirms, “Aubrey.”  

Aubrey’s heard her name three times now and she’s distracted enough not to immediately recognise the voice calling out to her so she turns, already smiling and expecting it to be one of the other residents. She freezes when she sees who it is, immediately recognising the tall brunette.  

“Stacie.”  

Rose turns to Aubrey then with a deep frown as she hears her granddaughter’s nickname but she doesn’t dwell on it, reaches out to nudge Stacie closer to Aubrey.  

“Give her the flowers!” she orders and that snaps Stacie out of her reverie as she softly shakes her head to clear it.  

“Oh, uhm,” Stacie starts, clears her throat as she steps closer to a still shell-shocked Aubrey. “These are for you.”  

She’s holding out the purple flowers and Aubrey finally tears her eyes away from Stacie, gazes down at the bouquet and her expression softens.  

“Thank you,” she whispers reverently, brow furrowing slightly. “Who are they from?”  

“My grandma,” Stacie says, points to the older woman.  

“Anastasia!” Rose says at the same time.  

“Who’s Anastasia?” Aubrey asks, frown deepening in confusion.  

Stacie points to herself.  

“Oh my god,” Aubrey says softly as realisation floods through her. “You’re Rose’s granddaughter.”  

“How do you know my grandma? What are you doing here?” Stacie asks, still confused by the whole situation.  

“I volunteer here every week,” Aubrey says, gestures to the big, communal kitchen they’re standing in.  

“You do the cooking class?” Stacie asks in disbelief and Aubrey nods. “Wait, you’re the beautiful blonde she’s been trying to set me up with?”  

Aubrey nods with a sharp laugh.  

“I can’t believe this,” Stacie says with a wide grin.  

“Have you two met?” Rose asks loudly and it reminds the two that they’re not alone and they almost spring apart, turn to Rose with guilty looks on their faces.  

“Yes,” Stacie says quickly.  

“How do you two know each other?” Rose asks innocently, crosses her arms as she watches the two exchange a quick look.  

Aubrey’s blushing a deep red, a sudden and very vivid memory of Stacie splaying her out on her kitchen island and licking between her legs for an hour, denying her an orgasm while she’d begged for mercy and that’s not exactly the type of thing you can say to somebody’s grandmother, no matter how friendly you are.  

“We, uhm…” Aubrey tries to say but her voice cracks.  

“We met at a party a few months ago,” Stacie says and Aubrey nods, goes along with it.  

“Well, now that you’ve met,” Rose starts and Stacie narrows her eyes at her grandmother. “Ana, you should dump the girl you’ve been seeing and go out with Aubrey.”  

Aubrey turns to Stacie with an arched eyebrow. “You’re seeing someone?”  

“You, I’m seeing you,” Stacie whispers sharply and Aubrey’s expression softens as she looks at Stacie warmly.  

“What?”  

“She’s been trying to set me up for weeks and we’re… I don’t know,” Stacie whispers with an awkward shrug.  

Aubrey doesn’t say anything, just regards her closely with a mysterious smile but Stacie doesn’t have time to dwell on it, can see Rose growing impatient out of the corner of her eye.  

“Grandma, remember how I told you I was seeing someone?”  

“Yes, the late night bang-buddy,” Rose says, grins when she sees the way Stacie closes her eyes with a sigh and Aubrey reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “That’s not a relationship, Anastasia,” 

“Please don’t ever say bang-buddy again,” Stacie pleads miserably.  

“You should ask out Aubrey. She’s very beautiful, likes women, she’s friendly and a great cook, she—” 

“Grandma!” Stacie interrupts and Rose looks affronted. “I’m seeing Aubrey.” 

“Aubrey?” Rose echoes, and the blonde is blushing too hard to get involved in this conversation and it must give her away because Rose puts a hand on her chest and says, “My Aubrey?”  

Stacie points to Aubrey with a wry smile and nods and Rose looks shocked.  

She recovers quickly, pins Aubrey down with an admonishing look. “All of this could have been avoided if you told me you were seeing someone.”  

“I never said I was single,” Aubrey says, wants to cross her arms but can’t since she’s still holding the bouquet of calla lilies.

“You two need to talk,” Rose says, finger pointing between Aubrey and Stacie. “Maybe over dinner?”  

Aubrey rolls her eyes as Stacie groans.  

“Oh my god,” Aubrey whispers.  

“I have to go back to work,” Stacie says and Rose opens her mouth to protest when the oven dings. 

Aubrey turns away to attend to it and Stacie moves closer to her grandma, kisses Rose’s cheek.  

“Bye grandma, I’ll talk to you later,” Stacie says with a smile.  

“Don’t forget it’s your turn in Wordfued,” Rose says and Stacie groans.  

“Yes, grandma,” she says reluctantly and Rose smiles.  

Rose’s gaze flickers over to Aubrey, nudges Stacie in her direction and with a soft sigh, Stacie follows Rose’s implicit orders.  

“Hey, can I come over later?” Stacie asks as she leans her back against the counter that Aubrey’s standing at.  

“Is 8 okay?” Aubrey replies and Stacie feels relieved.  

“Perfect,” she says with a coy smile that Aubrey mirrors. “I’ll see you later.”  

“Bye, _Anastasia_ ,” Aubrey teases and Stacie’s eyes drop to Aubrey’s lips, desire very clear.  

“Bye,” Stacie says and leaves.  

 

* * *

 

Aubrey frowns when her phone rings and Stacie’s number flashes across the screen.  

“Hello?” she answers, getting up from the couch and going to her front door. She looks out the window on her way, frown deepening when she sees Stacie’s car out front.  

“Hi, is this Aubrey?”  

Aubrey pulls her phone away from her ear, looks at the caller info again before putting the phone back to her ear in confusion.  

“Stacie? What are you doing?”  

“Yeah, hi, this is Anastasia. I got your number from my grandmother and she told me to call you,” Stacie says and Aubrey finally catches on, rolls her eyes when she realises what Stacie’s doing.  

She pulls open her front door and finds Stacie leaning against the doorjamb, the way she always does, with a teasing smile.  

Aubrey can’t help but smile, shakes her head in exasperation as she lets her hand drop away from her ear and ends the call.  

“Hi,” Stacie says. “Are you from Tennessee?”  

Aubrey frowns at the question.  

“Because you’re the only ten I see.”  

Aubrey rolls her eyes with an exaggerated groan as she pulls Stacie inside.  

“Are you tired?” Stacie asks, slides her arms around Aubrey’s middle and pulls her close.  

“No, why?”  

“Because you’ve been running through my mind all day,” Stacie says with a cheeky grin and Aubrey shakes her head.  

She cups a hand around Stacie’s neck and pulls her close, kissing her with purpose and Stacie can’t help but reciprocate, sucks Aubrey’s lower lip into her mouth and smiles when she feels Aubrey shudder.  

“I seem to have lost my—”  

“Stacie, I swear to God if you tell me another pick up line I’m gonna punch you,” Aubrey says, pulling away enough to show she’s serious.  

“I’m trying to make a good first impression,” Stacie teases and Aubrey drops her forehead onto Stacie’s shoulder with a groan.  

“Rose threatened to end our friendship if I don’t agree to go out on a date with you,” Aubrey confesses.  

“I can’t believe you’re friends with my grandma. That’s so weird.”  

“I can’t believe you tell your grandmother about our late night booty calls.”  

“I mean, it’s not like I told her you sometimes make me come so hard I cry,” Stacie tries to say and Aubrey lifts her head, eyes going wide, but then she seems to get distracted by something.  

“What is it?”  

“I just figured out why you always smell so good,” Aubrey says with a smile. “You’re a florist. You’ve mentioned you’re around flowers a lot but I never made the connection.”  

“Yep,” Stacie says, leans in to kiss Aubrey again but pauses at the last second. “That’s why your cupcakes are always so amazing.”  

“I own a bakery,” Aubrey confirms, closes the gap and tries to kiss Stacie but the brunette is still distracted and Aubrey pulls away with a soft whine.  

“I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection. How many hot blondes that can bake are there?”  

Aubrey shoots her a wry smile and Stacie finally kisses her but Aubrey barely has her tongue in Stacie’s mouth before the brunette is pulling away again, making Aubrey whimper in protest.  

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”  

“Like a date?” Aubrey asks.  

“Yes.”  

“I’d love to.” Aubrey smiles, eyes twinkling and Stacie can’t help but mirror the expression.  

“How’s Friday at 7?” Stacie suggests, hand softly caressing Aubrey’s back. 

“Perfect,” Aubrey gives, leans in close. “I’m looking forward to it.”  

“And then maybe we can go to my place for a change,” Stacie says teasingly and Aubrey tightens her arms around Stacie’s neck as she nods. “Awesome.”  

Stacie starts to pull away then and Aubrey frowns, tightens her arms around the woman. 

“Where are you going?”  

“Home. We have a date on Friday,” Stacie says as if it’s obvious why she’s leaving. “I figured you might want to wait.”  

“Your fingers have been inside me, Stacie, I think we can forego the usual wait to have sex thing,” Aubrey says and Stacie’s eyes darken.  

“Oh my god,” Stacie says with a soft moan, pulls Aubrey’s body flush against hers and kisses her unforgivingly.  

“What?” Aubrey asks breathlessly.  

“You’re my dream girl.”  

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy~


End file.
